


My Little Snowflakes

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, M/M, Mama Loki, Mpreg, meeting the children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki have been together for a while now, and Loki thinks it's time to take the next big step in their relationship.</p><p>Meeting his children.</p><p>Because if Loki is going to risk stealing immortality for Tony, his children better well adore him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning, after a _very_ late night, that Loki decided it was a good time to discuss the future. Tony should have known something was amiss when he woke to Loki pressing feather soft kisses on his nose.

“I’ve been thinking,” Loki said softly, kissing Tony gently, “That perhaps it’s time for us to take our relationship to the next step.”

Tony blinked, sleep addled mind warming up and trying to process the situation. They were currently both naked and tangled in the sheets of Tony’s bed after a _very_ late, very _enjoyable_ night, he wasn’t sure what steps could be left in a relationship. “Just so I don’t have any misunderstandings, what step are you talking about?”

Loki smiled softly, “I want you to meet my family.”

Damn, Tony had never gotten that far in a relationship. Granted, most of his relationships never got past the one night stand stage. But still… “Alright…well I’ve already met Thor…so I need to meet Odin Allfather, or whatever he’s called, and your mo—”

“I want you to meet my children.”

 _Children_. Tony froze, “So…you actually have children?” Well apparently Norse mythology wasn’t all nonsense. “So…the serpent, the wolf, the eight-legged horse—”

Loki blinked, propping himself up on his elbow, “What are you talking about, Anthony?”

Tony paused, thinking of the best way to continue without upsetting his lover, “Well, Norse mythology has some interesting stories about your children—”

“An eight-legged horse?” Loki shook his head, “Where do you Midgardians come up with this nonsense?”

“The Norse were a bit on the crazy side.” Tony admitted, chuckling, “They seemed to think you’d sleep with anything.”

Loki wasn’t laughing, sitting up and looking at Tony, “I know I was a bit young when I became pregnant with the twins, and Odin never approved, but I am _not_ some tawdry—”

“Loki.” Tony sat up, kissing Loki’s cheek, “I never said you were. Let’s face it, I’d be the last person to look down on someone for sleeping around, so…” He paused, “Did you say you were pregnant with the twins?”

“Of course.” Loki nodded, “It was odd at the time, everyone assumed I had done something to myself with magic. Though now I know it’s my Jötunn blood that allowed me to carry.”

Tony had done enough thinking (without coffee) for one day, “Alright, I’m not going to ask any more, because I’ll just get more confused. I look forward to meeting your kids, Loki.” He smiled, even though on the inside, he was terrified.

_Kids_

* * *

 

To say Loki was nervous about introducing his children to Tony would have been an understatement. He knew that the fate of his relationship with the billionaire genius hinged entirely on his children’s reactions to Tony. It was a very serious occasion.

Making his way through the palace of Asgard, Loki couldn’t help but smile. It had been a while since he had been home to see the twins, he hoped they weren’t too made at him.

Loki had barely opened the door to his rooms when he heard excited cries of “Mommy!” and the scampering of little feet. Kneeling down, he embraced the two children as they ran into his arms. “Oh you two! I missed you so much!” He kissed them each on the cheek, “I’m sorry for being gone so long. I trust you were good for your grandmother?”

“Yes mommy!” His son grinned, his hair a mess as usual.

His daughter hugged him tightly, “Why were you gone so long?”

Loki sighed, picking up his twins and sitting on his bed, “You know how your Uncle Thor has his friends on Midgard?” There were several nods from the children, “Well I’ve been with them. They were the ones who helped me when I was…sick.” In a Tesseract-induced homicidal rage, “And one of them…well…we’ve been courting for a while.”

His son frowned, “Courting?”

“I know it’s been a few centuries since Mommy has been courted by anyone.” And the courting in question had ended quite poorly when the suitor in question learned of Loki’s children. He didn’t blame his son for being protective, “But Anthony already knows about you both, and he wants to meet you.” He kissed their cheeks, “So we’re going to Midgard.”

He knew the prospect of going to Midgard would brighten both of their faces. Neither of them had ever left Asgard, and they had always loved Thor’s stories (not to mention Loki’s) stories of the wonders of Midgard.

His daughter hugged his side, “What if he doesn’t like us?” She whispered.

Loki hugged her close, “If he doesn’t like you, then there is no point continuing the courtship.” He nodded, “You two are my life, and he’s the one who _might_ join our family.” He kissed their cheeks once more, “There is one small thing you need to learn before we go to Midgard.”

Both twins were staring up at him now, curious. Loki smiled softly, “It would seem that Midgardians, no matter how hard they try, can’t seem to say your names.”

A frown formed once more on his son’s face, “What’s wrong with J—”

“Trust me, love, it never ends well.” Loki chuckled, “So I found some Midgardian names for you to use while we’re down there.” He took out a piece of paper, looking at the names he had written down. Now he only hoped he picked the right ones for the right child, “Alright…Jack.” He smiled, ruffling his son’s messy hair, “And Elsa.” He kissed the crown of his daughter’s head.

Elsa smiled, “When do we go to Midgard, mommy?”

Loki chuckled, “Whenever you two get ready.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand!

If anyone asked, Tony was not nervous in any way. Of course, nobody asked because they knew Tony would be lying through his teeth.

It was quite amusing, actually.

“I still can’t believe that Loki has children.” Steve shook his head, watching from the couch as Tony paced the living room, “Let alone that he…mothered them.” The poor captain was still having trouble wrapping his mind around that factoid.

“I can’t believe Tony can fly a nuclear missile into a space vortex, but the thought of meeting children makes him a nervous wreck.” Bruce added.

Natasha smirked, “Ah, but you forget, these aren’t just any children. These are _his boyfriend’s_ children.”

“I can hear you, you know.” Tony grumbled, glaring at the rest of the team, “And I am not a nervous wreck, Jolly Green.”

Bruce snorted, “Oh really, could have fooled me.”

A strong hand reached out and clapped down on Tony’s shoulder, nearly causing the genius to fall over, “Fear not, my iron friend. My niece and nephew will give you no trouble.”

Tony regained his balance quickly, “I highly doubt they could cause that much trouble—”

“You’re joking right? You’ve seen what their mother did to New York.”

“Thank you for your input, Katniss, now get the hell out of my ventilation system,” Tony rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Clint didn’t answer, but there was the tell-tale scuffle of the archer in the air ducts.

Steve chuckled, “So what can you tell us about your niece and nephew, Thor?”

The god of thunder grinned, “They are my brother’s world, he’s very protective of them.” He nodded, “They are the reason I knew something was wrong when he never mentioned them during his decent into madness.”

Tony made a noncommittal noise, not wanting to get into the subject of Loki’s darker days. That was honestly the last thing he wanted to be thinking about right before the god of mischief returned.

As if on cue, the sky darkened and an echoing boom could be heard from the top of the Avengers Tower. Tony nearly jumped at the sound, but Thor only beamed, “Come, my brother and his children await!”

The trip to the roof took much longer than Tony expected. Then again, it probably only felt that way because he was secretly dreading meeting Loki’s children (he was _not_ nervous). Because honestly his relationship with kids was pretty limited, and he was hardly a good role model. Especially to a pair of immortal alien/god/frostgiant twins.

Then again, what kind of role model _was_ suited for them?

Seeing Loki standing on the roof put Tony slightly more at ease. Strange how Loki had that effect on Tony, since he tend to keep everyone else on their toes. And the kids…

Honestly, Tony wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Most of his mental images varied from gigantic ice people to miniature clones of Loki (complete with one of them in pigtails, when he learned one of the twins was a girl). But…the twins looked like any other adorable pair of twins as they ran to Thor, hugging their uncle’s legs. Well, almost…

“Why do they have white hair?” Tony asked before he could stop himself. Great, that would make for a stellar first impression.

If Loki was put off by Tony’s blurt-out question, he didn’t show it. “We never could figure it out.” He admitted, “Even if Elsa’s is a bit more golden than Jack’s…they are quite fair, aren’t they?”

“That’s an understatement.” Tony muttered.

The taller man chuckled, looking to his children, who were both being held by Thor, “Children…I want you to meet Anthony.”

In an instant, two sets of tiny eyes were glued to Tony, staring him intently. For a moment, Tony stood frozen. What did he do? He couldn’t just introduce himself like he did with adults. How did one even go about telling children that he was dating (and sleeping with) their dad/mom?

Turned out, he didn’t need to worry about making a first impression. He had barely taken a step before his footing slipped and he landed flat on his back on a frozen patch of ice.

“Jack, that was not nice!” Loki chided, but the twins were giggling and wiggling out of their uncles on.

Soon, Tony’s field of vision was filled with the messy white hair of Loki’s son. The boy was peering down at him, his sister standing behind him, holding his hand. Jack’s free hand eventually reached out, pinching Tony’s cheeks.

Tony couldn’t help it, he jumped, “Jeeze, kid, you’ve got _cold_ hands!”


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Tony forgot how different Asgardian life was from life on Earth. That sounded hard to believe, given how much time Thor (and Loki, of course) spent with them, but Tony had all but gotten used to Thor shouting at the “talking box” or missing pop culture references (him and Steve were on the same page for that one).

So Tony hadn’t thought about it when he had ordered pizzas for dinner, it _was_ pizza night after all.

Seeing the two children sitting at the table, staring at the pepperoni pizza like it was a diseased animal, however, made him think twice. “Um…should I get them something else?”

Loki shook his head, “No, they’ll adjust.” He smiled softly, sitting between his children at the dinner table, “Let’s try some Midgardian food, alright?”

The twins looked at their plates as Loki gave them each a slice of pizza, then proceeded to grab a slice for himself. Both children proceeded to look for silverware, and Tony couldn’t help but wonder just how well-mannered the twins were. Loki looked at Tony and smiled softly, before picking up the pizza and showing the twins how to go about eating the greasy food. It was only after Loki had taken a bite and was eating contently that the twins copied the motion, taking hesitant bites.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever met better behaved children.” Tony chuckled, eating his own pizza.

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Don’t tempt fate, they’ll take it as a challenge.” He chuckled, “Remember who their mother is, after all.”

“How could I forget?” Tony grinned, winking at Loki.

Jack wrinkled his nose, “Gross…”

Tony looked at the little man of Loki’s family, “I’m sure you’ll think differently in a few years.”

“Centuries.” Loki corrected, looking at his children, “How do you like the pizza?”

Both Elsa and Jack nodded, mouths full of pepperoni and cheese. Well so far, so good.

Of course, that was when Jack took a large gulp of the soda Tony had poured for him (again, he hadn’t thought it through). And even being the son of the god of mischief didn’t prepare one for the carbonated power of Coka-cola. The boy rubbed furiously at his burning nose as his eyes began to water, “Bah!”

Loki gently pat his son’s back, “Careful, Jack, those bubbles will tickle your nose.” He chuckled, kissing the top of his head, “You’ll have to get used to this drink, the Midgardians in this area adore it.”

Hearing this, Elsa grabbed her cup, taking a drink so as not to be out done by her brother. Tony was slightly amused to see the little girl determined to drink her entire glass, and look very proud of herself when she set down her empty glass.

Only to let out a sizable burp shortly after.

Tony really had to use all of his limited self-control to keep from laughing. Judging by the red creeping on the young girl’s face, she was already embarrassed, and no doubt laughing at her would have only made it worse.

“Don’t worry.” Tony tried to comfort her, “That happens a lot with soda. I seem to remember your…mom?” he looked at Loki, unsure, “I remember him belching quite loud after his first soda.”

Loki chuckled, “It wasn’t that loud…”

It didn’t really matter if it was true or not, it seemed to comfort Elsa enough for her to stop blushing. Tony smiled, “How about after we finish pizza, we can have some ice cream for dessert?”

Both twins looked at Loki, curious. Loki smiled, “It’s frozen sweet cream.” He explained.

Part of Tony was surprised at how affectionate Loki was with his children, and how different this gentle mother was from the powerful magician. But then again, he supposed one would be more gentle towards their children (or at least, they _should_ , Tony couldn’t testify to this from his own childhood). “Let me see what kinds of ice cream we have.” Tony nodded, pulling up an inventory list from his tablet to check what was in the freezer. He ignored the strange looks he received from the twins. He could only imagine their reactions to the technology in the Avengers’ Tower, “Let’s see: a maddening variety of different vanillas, rocky road, chocolate—”

“Chocolate?”

Tony looked up from his tablet to see Elsa staring at him intently, eyes wide. Looking at Loki, Tony raised an eyebrow.

“She really likes chocolate.” Loki explained.

“Of course she does.” Tony chuckled, feeling a little more comfortable with the children sitting across from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony liked evenings. They always had limitless potential. Especially when his lover just happened to be the god of mischief. At the moment, they were simply curled up in their bed, watching a movie, but Tony knew all too well what could happen from there.

Especially since the little ones were asleep.

Tony wasn’t used to playing Family Man, he wasn’t used to being loving, he wasn’t used to having to be around kids for a long period of time. But for being two immortal toddlers…Elsa and Jack were pretty cute. Of course, the presence of the two children really did bring a more serious reality to light. After all, it was no longer a relationship between Tony and Loki, it was a relationship between them…plus the children. Which really brought one terrifying question to Tony’s mind: could he be a father to these children?

“I can practically hear your thoughts, Tony.” Loki murmured, looking at the billionaire from the corner of his eye, “What is running through your mind?”

There really was no lying to the lie smith, “The kids.” Tony replied, hoping he didn’t sound too distant. Of course, judging by the way Loki tensed under Tony’s touch, the immortal was uneasy. “Don’t get me wrong, they’re great kids, totally adorable and all that.”

“But…” Loki looked at Tony.

“No “but,”” Tony shook his head, “I’m just trying to wrap my head around this whole situation…I’m not exactly Father of the Year material.”

A snort escaped Loki, “Tony, no one is _really_ Father of the Year material. If they think they are, they are too arrogant to see their faults. Of course, you are arrogant, but you know that.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“You don’t need any more confidence.” The god of mischief smirked, kissing Tony’s cheek, “If it makes you feel better, I was terrified when I learned I was pregnant.”

“I would be too, considering the fact that pregnancy isn’t something guys normally deal with.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “It’s apparently normal for Jötunns, but yes, at the time I was quite alarmed.” He sighed, “And I was terrified of how my life would be with the introduction of children. I’m not exactly the picture of responsibility.”

“I don’t know, you seem to be the picture of motherhood.” Tony grinned, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Loki.

“Yes, well I have had centuries of practice.” Loki reminded the genius, “But oddly enough, is my point.”

Tony smirked, “That I need practice being a dad?”

Saying it out loud really drove it home to Tony. He could very well be preparing to become a father to these two tiny immortals. Immortal children who were older than Tony by several centuries…but Tony had dealt with stranger (life with the Avengers did that to a person). And the fact that he was approaching the task seriously (or as seriously as he could…he was still Tony Stark, after all) spoke volumes in his mind.

His face slowly relaxed, smirk lessening to a pensive expression, “I guess I just need practice…”

“Well you’re about to get some.” Loki whispered, a smile creeping on his face.

Before Tony could inquire as to what Loki meant, he noticed just where Loki was looking. At their bedroom door, both men could see telltale shadows of tiny feet standing on the other side. How long the two had been standing there, Tony had no idea, but as the men in the bed stayed silent, the doorknob to their bedroom turned slowly and the bedroom door moved forward.

“Hey Jack,” Loki smiled softly as his son’s white hair poked into the room, “Is Elsa with you?”

Jack nodded, stepping into the room and tugging Elsa along behind him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” It was a rhetorical question, really, but Loki went along with asking it anyway. The twins nodded, looking at their mother curiously.

“What’s that?” Elsa asked, pointing at the movie playing on the television.

It was then Tony stepped in, “It’s called a movie, it plays out a story so you can see it.” He nodded, “Hey JARVIS, find something the kids would like, alright?”

JARVIS replied shortly, making the twins jump at the sound of the disembodied voice, “ _Shall I find something of the Disney persuasion?”_

Tony shrugged, “Sure, why not? Thor sure liked them.”

While JARVIS went about selecting a movie, Tony and Loki helped the young immortals onto the bed. And despite the fact they were immortal, Jack and Elsa were still very much children, and proceeded to wedge themselves between Loki and Tony. And while Tony missed being able to cuddle with Loki, he couldn’t fault the children too much.

“Jack, your feet are freezing!”

Like he said, he couldn’t fault them _too_ much.


End file.
